Virus
by hochmodel
Summary: "N-N-No, y-y-you'll see," Felix cried, his sobs making him hard to understand. "We'll find a cure! You'll be normal again. Things will go back to the way they were! We'll be back in my game with Vanellope and Ralph and-" "Stop." One simple, calm command from her mouth. Her face was icey, but her heart was broken. Every word that Felix spoke made her shattered soul throb with pain.


**I do not own WIR. So enjoy. Or cry. Or both. **

"T-T-Tammy, it'll be okay," Felix choked out, cupping her cheek with his bare hand, his gloves discarded long ago. "We'll be fine. You'll be normal again-"

"Felix." One word. That one word made the tears he was holding back stream down his cheeks, his face contorted in heart wrenching sadness.

"N-N-No, y-y-you'll see," Felix cried, his sobs making him hard to understand. "We'll find a cure! You'll be normal again. Things will go back to the way they were! We'll be back in my game with Vanellope and Ralph and-"

"Stop." One simple, calm command from her mouth. Her face was icey, but her heart was broken. Every word that Felix spoke made her shattered soul throb with pain. There was no way. Not like this. "There is no cure. It's a virus. I'm stuck like this."

"O-O-Okay, Tammy. We can just keep you safe. Safe and hidden," he told her.

"You mean cage me and chain me up like an animal?!" She asked, disgusted by the very notion. Her glowing green eyes flickered.

"I just want you to stay," he whispered, looking at the ground and removing his hand.

Vanellope cried and reached out to them, but Ralph kept her in his grip on her. "He needs this, Van. Let him say goodbye."

"Fix-it, I need to fix it."

"Don't call me that," he responded, completely shattered.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't live up to my name."

"Short stack," she nearly growled. "How on earth could you have stopped those bugs?!"

"I could have fixed the wall," he spoke, sadly. "The one you activated in the terminal when you found out they were going haywire."

"It was too late by then," she said, softening a little. "They had gotten out and flew to Sugar Rush. You would have ended up like me."

"But at least then we could be together!" He cried as he held her metallic leg. "And we still can! Maybe we-"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," she spoke harshly, furrowing her eyebrows. "You'll be fine." She lifted her head to look at the other two. "It's been real, Wreck-it." He nodded, biting his lip, trying to keep the tears in his eyes. Vanellope glitched out of his grasp and ran to her, holding her hand in the air, swinging her arm back and forth.

"Sarge!" It was the only then she could say. There was nothing else possible to make things better. Only worse. Calhoun quickly bent over and gave her a kiss on her raven hair. Vanellope winced against the hard extremities protruding from Calhoun's mouth. She whimpered and ran back to Ralph, sobbing.

The married couple was quiet, the man silently pouring tears, the woman the epitome of calm.

"I...I..." She sighed, knowing he'd be broken no matter what she told him. She might as well give him something to smile about. "I love you, Felix."

"Tammy, you don't have to do this!" He begged her, his arms stretched in front of him with his hands forming a single fist. "We could fine some other way!"

She gazed about the rubble that was once Sugar Rush, still being torn down by various cybugs. "Oh, but I do."

She flew off with her newly sprouted wings, whistling to get the other bugs attention.

Felix fell to his knees. "COME BACK! TAMMY!" He screamed her name, over and over and over again. His voice became hoarse and painful, but he didn't care. He just needed her to come back.

He turned away from the explosion from Diet Cola Mountain, the one that encased the bugs with it's light. The boiling liquid that she couldn't- didn't even try to- escape.

His body wracked with sobs as the cybugs died in the light. He pounded the dirt, cursing, blaming himself for things he couldn't control. Ralph tried to put a comforting hand on him, but he shoved it away. Ralph kept Vanellope from interfering, the small girl in hysterics and wanting nothing more than to hug the handyman.

Finally cried out, bloody, and bruised, Felix walked home, completely alone.


End file.
